


Fated [A Septiplier Soulmate AU]

by KaptainArby



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, fated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainArby/pseuds/KaptainArby
Summary: In a world where people are born with a soulmate and a countdown on their wrist to the day they'll meet them, Mark (who does not believe in soulmates) goes on a trip to visit his friend, Felix Kjellberg, and gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters may be short and I do apologize, but this is only my second fanfic, so please be patient with me, thank you! -Arby :)

The German-Korean man finally zipped his suitcase shut just as his phone began to ring from its place on his bed. Picking it up, he answered it with his usual deep, gruff voice, “Hello?”

“Hey, Mark. How’s it going?” a familiar Swedish voice questioned from the other end of the device.

“Pretty good. I just finished packing. How about you?” He asked, running his fingers through his fiery red-dyed locks.

“About the same. Your still going to come to dinner the first night your here and do that video with me, right? I’ve got someone I want you to meet,” Felix told the male.

“Of course I’m still coming to your house for dinner and the video once I get there,” Mark chuckled, rolling his eyes, “so, who’s this person you want me to meet?”

“You’ll see,” the Swede answered vaguely, “look, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you once you arrive, alright?”

“Yep, see you then, man,” the male replied before hanging up as his golden retriever walked into the room.

“Hey, Chica-Pica!” he exclaimed with a grin, petting her happily before glancing at the clock and cursing, “Shit, I’ve got to get going.” He quickly grabbed the backpack that sat on his bed, sliding it onto his back and picking up the remaining suitcases in his room before racing out of the house and getting into his car, heading for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has just arrived to see Felix and has been thoroughly shocked by the person that Felix wanted him to meet... Sean McLoughlin aka Jackseptickeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the length of this chapter is a lot better than the last and that you all continue to read this fanfiction. Enjoy! -Arby :)

Mark knocked on the wooden door, grinning as it swung open to reveal his friend. “Mark!” Felix exclaimed, opening the door further and pulling the male into a hug. Mark hugged Felix back before the pair separated and walked inside, the door closing behind them.

“How was the plane ride? Not too bad, I hope,” Felix stated, looking at Mark. Mark shrugged nonchalantly as he glanced around the apartment.

“It was alright. Not the best, but not the worst, you know? So, are we going to do the video before or after dinner?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he subconsciously messed with the watch that hid the prominent mark on his inner left wrist, the mark burning faintly and uncomfortably.

“Before dinner, so it gives Marzia more time to finish it up,” Felix stated, referring to his girlfriend and soulmate, Marzia Bisognin. Mark nodded in understanding, removing his jacket and hanging it up on a nearby hook, revealing the red checkered flannel beneath it.

“Come on, Mark, I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to,” Felix told the male, leading him into the living room. Once they entered the room, Mark’s chocolate brown eyes met bright blue ones and time froze as the two strangers stared at one another.

“Mark, I’d like you to meet Sean McLoughlin, also known as Jacksepticeye on Youtube and, Jack, I’d like you to meet Mark Fischbach, also known as Markiplier,” Felix introduced them, pulling the pair from their trance-like states. Mark’s eyes ran up and down Jack’s body studying the male from his dyed-green hair to his leather jacket and dark blue jeans, holding back an “aww” at Jack’s cute looks.

Unbeknownst to him, Jack had been doing the same, intrigued by the Asian-look to the male and the overall sexy look that Mark possessed, making it difficult for Jack to keep from drooling. He’d been paying close attention to the countdown mark on his wrist and had been both excited and scared out of his mind to meet his soulmate and there he was: a fellow Youtuber and an extremely good-looking one at that.

“You’re my-” Jack began to say, before Mark abruptly interrupted him.

“Don’t say it… Please…” he mumbled as he took an instinctive step back, his deep voice sending shivers down Jack’s spine, but his words confusing the male.

“What? I don’t understand…” Jack said, his Irish accent thick in his unusually quiet words, as he watched Mark slowly shake his head before turning and making his way out onto the balcony, running his hands anxiously through his hair. 

Jack turned his confused gaze to Felix as the glass door closed shut behind Mark. “What… what just happened?” he questioned as his eyebrows furrowed.

Felix sighed. “Mark… Mark doesn’t believe in soulmates… I won’t go into detail, because it’s not my place, but… just… take things slow with him… okay? Trust that he’ll come to you when he’s ready…” he explained, earning a slow nod in understanding from the Irishman.

“Alright,” Jack mumbled simply in response, sighing dejectedly as he glanced outside at the male, watching him silently.

Mark stood outside, his heart racing in his chest and his mind flooding with thoughts that left him wondering if he should just head back to his hotel room and book a flight back home. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a shaky sigh as he remembered the unhappy marriage of his parents; a marriage that had left him believing that soulmates were a hoax.

“You can do this, Mark… You can do this… Just go back in there and talk to him… You owe him that much…” he mumbled to himself as he glanced down at his wrist, moving the watch on his wrist and looking at the countdown clock etched into his skin, each of the digits stuck at zero as they would be for the rest of his life.

“I can’t do this,” he breathed, his eyes going wide as he continued to panic, clutching his chest as he found it difficult to breathe and he leaned against the railing. Seeing this, Felix cursed under his breath and walked out onto the balcony, closing the door shut behind himself and speed walking over to his friend.

“Mark, talk to me, buddy. What’s going on?” he asked worriedly, keeping a small amount of distance between them in case if his touch made the situation worse.

“I-I can’t b-breathe… p-panic a-attack…” Mark mumbled, looking at Felix with pure panic and fear in his eyes as his chest rose and fell at an alarming rate and Jack watched the encounter from the other room, now on his feet with a worried look etched into his features as he held back the urge to run out onto the balcony and pull the male into his arms.

“Alright, come take a seat, put your head between your knees and take deep breaths,” Felix stated, leading Mark over to an outdoor chair and sitting him down. Mark leaned forward and placed his head between his knees, clasping his hands together behind his neck as tears pricked at his eyes and he struggled to catch his breath.

“There you go, Mark, just relax,” Felix mumbled, gently rubbing Mark’s back until the male was back to breathing normally. Mark slowly sat up, sighing quietly as his body felt exhausted and numb from the loss of oxygen. He glanced at Felix and sent him a simple nod in thanks as he slowly got to his feet, his face slightly pale.

“You shouldn’t be standing. You should go and take a nap or something,” Felix reasoned, frowning as Mark waved him off.

“I need to talk to him. Now. Before I lose my nerve or have another panic attack,” he stated, opening the doors and heading back inside. As he walked back inside, a gust of wind carried the scent of his cologne throughout the room, sending a shiver through Jack as his eyes never left Mark’s body and the scent calmed him; pine, citrus, and a natural musk.

Mark walked over to Jack and stopped a few feet in front of him, clearing his throat before he began to speak. “I apologize for the way I reacted before… I… haven’t had the best experience with… you know… and I… I haven’t believed in any of it since then… So… is there any way we can just… start as friends and work our way from there? Slowly?” he questioned, glancing at the green-haired male in front of him with a timid and unsure gaze.

Jack glanced between Mark’s chocolate brown eyes and his delectably pink lips before he replied, “Yes, but… can I do something first?” he asked, locking eyes with the taller male. Mark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he slowly nodded.

Jack held back a smile as he took a step forward and gripped Mark’s flannel, pulling him close and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Mark froze for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before slowly closing them as he began to lose himself in the kiss, their lips in sync and their hearts racing as Mark placed his hands on Jack’s hips, gripping them gently as Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and clasped his hands together behind the male’s head.

Fireworks erupted behind their eyelids and butterflies wreaked havoc on their stomachs until they finally broke away for air, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly as they leaned their foreheads against one another, looking into each other eyes, a cocky smirk on Jack’s lips as Mark’s features continued to hold a surprised look to them.

“Now, we can go slow.”


End file.
